Fashion-School Life
by PLLFAN001
Summary: Amber has left for Fashion school, leaving the Sibuna's to solve the latest mystery without her, But is Fashion school all that she expected it to be? This story is written as separate diary entries from Ambers POV, It will have around 20 chapters (Give or take a few) and it will hopefully be better than this summary! Enjoy!


**18****th**** April 2013**

**Part I**

**The Journey**

Dear Diary,

So, this is my first diary entry I have ever written and I have no idea how to write one. I've written a couple in English back at creepy towers. So, my name is Amber Millington, this diary will be about me, and my life at fashion school. I'm going to start from the point just after I was told I was leaving school. My teacher's wanted me to leave because I found out that Miss Denby, a strange History teacher, was keeping a sleeping/dead guy in her house. So, I was terribly upset for the whole drive home, after telling my best friends that I was leaving them. Throwing them aside like dirty dish cloths, whilst they're having a bad enough time solving this whole sleepy tank man mystery. Ok, now I feel like a horrible person! We turned onto the road where our house is located, when daddy tried to break the silence with a convo. "So, darling, are you excited about New York Fashion School or what?" He asked me, as if he actually cared. I replied with the fullest and most detailed answer I possibly could reply with. "Yes" I said back. He then pulled into the drive way. Did I forget to mention my driveway is 3 by 4….Miles? We drove and drove and drove for 10 more minutes, at exhilarating speeds. Just then, my nanny passed us on her little old lady scooter. That is the only thing I am looking forward to as an elderly, scooting around the mall all day, maybe luring in some hotties! Daddy soon stopped the car, and I jumped out, grabbing my suitcases. (P.s. Don't forget the S, the S is very important as I have more than one suitcase, actually, to be precise I have 35. However, I only packed light and left most of my clothes back at the house, bearing in mind the fact my friends' clothes look like they've been through both world wars, I felt generous and allowed the girls to keep them).

I rushed inside. It was already 11PM, so I scoffed down supper, speedily brushed my shining, amazing, dentist level teeth and dozed to sleep in my cosy bed.

The next morning, liked most normal people do, I woke up. If I didn't wake up, I would most likely be dead, extremely tired or have fainted again, as I did when I was on my last diet! For breakfast I had cereal. Not the cheap kind that costs 15p, but the most expensive and tastiest cereal ever. It's my grannies homemade chocolate, fudge crisp cornflakes. I love fudge so much! I would die for a piece of fudge, although it would be very pointless because the fudge is useless when I'm dead! Ok, maybe that last one was an exaggeration!

I packed my other 14 suitcases and met daddy outside in his car. I don't know what the car is called, but its pink and it is encrusted with diamonds, like any car should be. I stuffed my bags in the boot (Which was in the front of this car for some reason) and then we set off for Heathrow. I wasn't at all scared, because I have been on a plane loads of times! To be honest, I've probably travelled in my dad's private jet, more times than you, your mother, your father, your nan, your granddad, your best friend, God and even all the members of every native tribe in the world have even blinked, which is A LOT of times! We drove for a few hours, before daddy's satnav announced "You've reached your destination", in her weird robotic tone.

We both hurried into the airport and boarded daddies private Airbus A380 Jet airliner, which was packed full of everything and anything you could possible think of. I must say that my favourite room on board this magnificent queen of the skies has to be the beauty salon, closely after the theme park and the zoo. We took off in the space of 5 minutes, from daddy's special private runway and began flying on our route to JFK airport, whatever JFK stands for. During this long, restless journey, I spent most of my time in the zoo, petting the baby rhinos, and around a hour or two in the theme park, riding 'DEATH'. (P.s. DEATH is one of the 17 roller-coasters on board daddy's humungous plane). Once we had begun to get closer to the ground and land, my heart began racing as I realised I was in 'New York', one of the most famous cities in the world. I was SO excited to visit the statue of liberty, go to the top of the empire state building, go shopping, go and meet a new American beautician and most of all, meet up with Nina! I hope Nina returns one of my calls whilst I'm here. I would have called her on the plane but, I'd rather not interfere with the planes' Electrics and die! Once we had landed and came to a full stop. I began feeling ill and worried. I don't know what I was worried about, I was finally here! The big apple! But I felt something wasn't right, but what was it? Oh yes, that's it, the belt on my dress was too tight!

I soon exited though the main door of the plane and there it was the Manhattan skyline in the distance. I smiled as I gazed at it in amazement; I then knew that this was going to be the time of my life and my one chance to become a fulltime Fashion designer!


End file.
